jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Unicorn Liam
You taught me how to be someone, yeah All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love... ...nobody can Drag Me Down. Witaj u mnie! :D xx Zauważ że jestem fanką zespołu z Londynu i nie toleruję hejtów na temat moich aniołków, więc lepiej uważaj, bo gryzę. Trochę psycho. Wyluzujmy więc. ... Gdzieś mam opinię hejterów, ot co, żeby nie PRZEKLINAĆ... '' ''Aniołków. '' Tak, kocham ich. Oh wait, to wiki o HTTYD. Nie o One Direction, czy... ...Oh Madzia. *facepalm* Staph it. Co łączy mnie ze smokami? Smoki. Czasami słyszę, że to "bajka dla dzieci". Jednak nie. To ma przekaz, coś magicznego. Coś, co sprawiło że zakochałam się w całym uniwersum. Wciągnęło mnie to 3-ci raz. Z tym nie da się skończyć, jest jak narkotyk. Prędzej czy później wrócisz. Co w całym "How To Train your Dragon" jest najlepsze? Poza tytułowymi wytresowanymi smokami... ... myślę, że motyw ''Hiccstrid. Lub Czkastrid, jak kto woli. Uwielbiam tą relację, nic dodać, nic ująć. Nie da się nie kochać, słodkiego bruneta i uroczej blondynki. Magda, wracaj na ziemię, hej. Nie da się opisać jak wiele zmieniają w życiu, nie da się opisać. Nie da się. Zakończmy więc na ... tym. Gust muzyczny znowu? Jeśli mam słuchać marudzeń, przejdź do następnego nagłówka. Gust muzyczny. Cóż, każdy ma inny. To czego ja słucham, to głównie pop. Czasem podchodzący pod rock, ewentualnie country. Skracając, jara mnie muzyka jaką tworzy m.in One Direction. Aniołki. Inni moi ulubieni wykonawcy to 5 Seconds Of Summer, oraz Taylor Swift. Poza nimi słucham, randomowych piosenek. Dziewczyna gra w gry Trochę normalniejszy dla większości temat, ot co. Gry w które pogrywam. Hmm. Jesteśmy w temacie m.in smoków, więc... Jestem posiadaczką tytułu "How To Train Your Dragon 2". Gry, na platformę PlayStation 3. Oprócz tego mój ukochany, uwielbiany tytuł, do którego wracam zawsze... ... GRAND THEFT AUTO V. Poza tym posiadam gry takie jak; - Just Cause 2, - Far Cry 3. Niby mała kolekcja. Ale to tylko tytuły na PS3. Chociaż kolekcja gier na PC nie jest większa. Głównie są to gry Steam. Chociaż... ...okay. Pierwszym tytułem jest GARRY'S MOD. Cudowny sandbox, gra, w której można... ...wszystko. Kolejny gierka to GOAT SIMULATOR. Znany na całym świecie symulator kozy, tak zupełnie szczerze... nie jest warty swojej ceny. Serio. Gra szybko się nudzi, jest bardzo ograniczona. Grałam w nią tylko 40 minut '''a już mam dosyć. Pojawia się też '''ASSASSIN'S CREED III. Gra jest niesamowita. Spędziłam w niej sporo czasu, jednak nigdy nie ukończyłam fabuły. Powodem był zepsuty laptop. Dokładnie. To było jedyne moje urządzenie, na którym gra działała. Nie mam go już, niestety... *. Świeczka dla niesamowitego Acer'a z Windowsem 7. Komputer domowy, z którego korzystam ma ponad 10 lat, nie pociągnie tej gry. hehe. Nie, stop. Nowy laptop to zrobię reklamy hahaha z systemem Windows 8. Powiem tyle, SHIT. Następny tytuł to TEAM FORTRESS 2. Pozostawię do oceny własnej. Posiadam również Grand Theft Auto 4, jednak i tego moje komputery nie ciągną. Ścina się na najniższych ustawieniach. WNIOSEK: Czas zmienić komputer. Kim jestem? Powinno znaleźć się to na początku. Ale jest tutaj. Bo kto bogatemu zabroni, pf. Więc... ...Kim jestem? Opisz siebie, zadanie niby proste, ot co. Może nie dla mnie, ale wait. Ja nie dałabym rady? Jedziemy... "Faza" na Jak Wytresować Smoka daaawno temu mi minęła. W roku, może, 2014. Więc co tu robię? Po cudownym 2014 zapełnionym Szczerbatkiem '''dałam sobie spokój. Przeszło mi? Nie wiem. Magia wróciła około czerwca. Roku 2015. Tym razem jednak nie byłam zachwycona samymi smokami, i tym innym. O nie. Zachwyciła mnie wtedy jedna relacja. ''Hiccstrid''. Byłam Hiccstrid OTP-FanGirl. Żyłam Hiccstrid'em. A co potem? '''PRZESZŁO MI, ELO. Jednak mamy maj roku 2016, (przynajmniej w momencie, w którym to piszę) i co? Hiccstrid-Fangirl-OTP wróciło. I znowu żyję Hiccstridem, yea. To chyba wszystko o mnie. Chociaż nie, czekaj. * ZABIERZ MI LODY CZEKOLADOWE, A ZGINIESZ MARNIE.